millennium_snowfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiyuki Matsuoka
"Today, I heard Toya say some excellent lines! Let me write it down... What should I do? There are so many lines this time~ 'If someone hurts Chiyuki, I'll never forgive that person!' and others~ Huzzah!" -- Chiyuki Matsuoka in Millenium Snow Chapter 7, Page 47 Chiyuki Matsuoka (松岡 千雪 Matsuoka Chiyuki) is a seventeen-year-old young lady, who has in-born heart issues. Although most people think she should just give up and go home, Chiyuki does not give in, and yearns to live another year, to reach next year's snow. Personality Chiyuki has a "never give in" attitude, but that's all probably due to her stubborness. She also cares deeply for others (namingly Toya, Yamimaru, etc.), and would not give up on them, no matter what. Appearance Chiyuki has long blond hair that reaches her shoulders.Chiyuki has a pointed chin and large ears and eyes.The colour of chiyuki's eyes are red.Chiyuki can usually be seen wearing her school uniform.When not wearing her school uniform chiyuki can be seen wearing long dresses with,sometimes,a cardigan. History After Chiyuki was born, her doctors stated that she would not live for so long, due to a heart malfunction. Now seventeen years old, she proved them all wrong, living over their expectations. Chiyuki yearns for her eighteenth snow (she was born when it began to snow, thus her fulfillng her seventeenth year), but little does she know, that she has little time left in this world. One particular night, Chiyuki was out for a late-night walk, and sees a young man in a black coat, thrusting himself off a building. After running off to where this young man must have landed, she catches her first look at Toya Kano, a rather handsome-looking young man. Chiyuki gets the impression that he is a psychic, landing in one piece from a building like that. Not realizing he was still concious, she moves closer to him. After doing so, he yells at her, saying that she was an ugly woman, and for her to not think of touching him. She becomes startled at his foul personality, and Chiyuki's impression of him changed drastically. After arguing with who should leave, a bat servant came flying to his aid with a basket of food. She soon discovers that the bat's name was Yamimaru, and also discovers that the young man was just famished. Before the two leave, Chiyuki asks of their identities, and the mysterious young man replies, "An amazingly beautiful man with a bat. If you don't get the picture by now, you must be really stupid. Haven't you ever heard of a vampire?" With that he jumped off. After that event, Chiyuki honestly thought that she was seeing things, only because she was about to die. One of Chiyuki's nurses (Takeuchi) awaited her in her bedroom, with a rather impatient look on her face. Chiyuki apologized, saying she was out for a walk. Before Takeuchi left to go find a doctor, Chiyuki pulled out a shoe, and asked, "If I said that this belonged to a vampire, would you believe me?" The next morning, the young man from the night before returned to her, wanting his shoe back. Knowing it was in the day, Chiyuki asked out of curiosity if it was alright for him to be up and about at that time. He gave her a cold answer, calling her stupid, and that monsters like him were more advanced. Testing his "advances", Chiyuki pulled out a garlic, exposing his weakness to them. He commands her to give his shoe back, complaining that he doesn't want to stay in a blood-smelling place anymore. She then questions why he doesn't want to stay, since vampires like blood. He answered that it all depends on the individual vampire, and that drinking off blood from someone's neck is "gross... and just disgusting!!". After, he runs off with his shoe, and Chiyuki realizes that he stole it back from her without her knowing. He didn't go too far, though. After reaching a few feet, he falls, and Yamimaru comes to his rescue with the food basket again. While he's eating, the bat and Chiyuki talk about his "complicated body", and more about how vampires are like. Yamimaru tells Chiyuki, "Normally, when a vampire turns eighteen, he searches for a human partner. Then, when the vampire sucks his partner's blood, his partner will gain a life equal to the vampire's. In return, the human partner will let the vampire suck their blood throughout their lives. The average lifespan of a vampire is about eight hundred to a thousand years. Master is eighteen this year. So I'm concerned about how we will live the following years without a partner..." The young man decides that it's time for Yamimaru and him to leave, but before he does, Chiyuki grabs his arm, and asks if she could be his partner, despite that he hates blood. He shoves her off of him, not knowing that this would trigger another seizure of hers. Chiyuki falls forward, and finds herself once more abandoned, and in a dark place. She gains conciousness, and wakes up to see that young man, telling her off again by calling her stupid. He also states that if he knew Chiyuki was sick, he wouldn't have pushed her. Because of this, Chiyuki figures out that he really isn't that bad of a guy, despite his foul mouth. In the middle of his and Yamimaru's small quarrel on his apology strategy, she says "Chiyuki. My name is Chiyuki. It means for me to be able to live year after year... And for thousands of more years... So I can be there every time to see the snow. A little too much, huh? But it seems like it's about time. This year, I don't think I'll be able to see the snow..." He replies with a sad look on his face, "... Don't give up. You don't know those things yet. That's what I don't like about humans... Humans are weak." Chiyuki then asks of his name, and he answers with a single line, "... Toya." Much like her lifespan, little did she know that meeting this mysterious young vampire, Toya Kano, would open up to much more than the average human or vampire or other living being could see. Plot The story begins with chiyuki witnessing a young man jump off the building of a hospital.She than runs outside to see if the this person is okay.When chiyuki finally reaches the person she tries to touch him.The young man reacts by calling her a vile thing. The young man later responds with telling Chiyuki not to touch him with her filthy hands.He later runs off and collapses. Chiyuki than witnesses a bat coming to a aid the young man.after the man explains chiyuki relises that the man is a vampire and manages to take the vampires shoe.The vampire later comes back to get his shoe back when chiyuki tells him her name and asks for his.The vampire tells chiyuki that his name is toya and the two go to a town to hang out.chiyuki realizes that toya really isnt so bad when she witnesses toya retrieving a balloon for a boy who accidentally lets go of it.Later on there is a car accident near where toya and chiyuki are.Toya,being a vampire,is overwhelmed by the blood from the accident and turns into a vampire.Toya(thinking that chiyuki thinks of him as a monster now)runs away.After toya ran away Chiyukis heart started failing,toya comes in later to see chiyuki,who is slowly dying.chiyuki tells toya not to feel sad when she dies and wishes toya to find someone who can make him happy for as long as he lives,after telling toya this chiyuki dies.toya begins crying after chiyuki dies,grabbing chiyuki and giving her some of his blood.It is revealed that the blood that toya gives chiyuki saves her life. Relationships Toya Kano (To be written later) Satsuki Akiyoshi Yamimaru Keigo Kuramatai Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females